Installation of software titles can be time-consuming and the installation requirement prevents immediate execution of the software title. The purchaser of a software title generally has to install the software title before the software title can be executed. This can be a time-consuming and frustrating endeavor.
If a person finds software on the Internet or a bulletin board, he or she must often follow current download methods which includes, for example, downloading a zipped file, which the subscriber must unzip and install, requiring minutes to accomplish. Execution does not occur until the zipped file or the entire set of files associated with a software title is downloaded to a local machine.
Piracy looms large in the software industry; it is fairly easy to copy and install software multiple times. Encryption techniques are needed to limit illegal use of software titles.